


Looking Up

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam + a taller guy = sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday request ficlet for [](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile)[**pheebs1**](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/), who was also kind enough to read it over for me.

A sports bar. Yeah, not really Sam's type of place. Not generally Dean's either, but it was the only place in this town with a pool table, and Dean was in the mood for humiliating the local hot shots tonight. Sam just stood with his back against a wide, square post, keeping one eye on the wall of TVs showing an array of college basketball games and one eye on Dean.

"Hey."

The stranger's voice from beside him sounded odd, and it wasn't until Sam turned to look at the speaker that he realized why--the voice was coming from above, the man's mouth level with Sam's forehead. Well hell, Sam thought. That doesn't happen every day.

"Hey." Sam nodded in belated response. He turned his gaze back to the televisions and felt the man beside him lean sideways against the post, head just a few inches from his own. The guy didn't feel like a threat, despite his impressive height and wide shoulders. Probably around thirty, he looked like he was in good shape, yeah, but he didn't move like a fighter.

"Y'ever play?" The man asked Sam, hand pointing casually at the TV screens. Sam had been asked that question about sixteen million times since the summer after ninth grade when he'd shot up from 5'5" to over six feet in a few hot, uncomfortable months. Somehow, though, it was a whole lot less irritating coming from a man who was nearly seven feet tall.

"Naw, man." Sam turned to look at him, smirking upwards. "You?"

"Yeah, actually. Paid for college."

"Huh, guess I should have thought of that."

"No offence, but you're a little short for a full ride anywhere worth playing for."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "That's just about the first time I've heard that sentiment in the last ten years."

"Just calling it how I see it."

"Good thing I didn't mind work study then."

The man smiled and tilted his head toward a small table that had just opened up near where they stood. "Take a load off? Let me buy you a drink?"

Sam glanced over at Dean, who was still working the table, flirting with a curvy little redhead between shots, playing against a guy who looked about as dangerous as a butter knife. "Sure. Why not?"

Sam sat down, watched the guy stride up to the bar and return with a pair of Heinekens. When he sat down, their knees met underneath the small table, so Sam scooted his chair back a little to make more room. "Hey, I'm Sam, by the way."

"Sam." The man smiled warmly in the dim room and then reached his hand out. "I'm Kevin."

Sam reached out to take his hand, but when Kevin's fingers, oddly longer and wider than his own, wrapped around his hand, it felt more like holding hands than shaking them. Kevin's hand felt soft against Sam's calluses, but strong. Kevin squeezed his hand, firmly but gently, and when he released it Sam felt cool air on his skin like disappointment.

He met guys taller than him occasionally, yeah, but this felt different. Most of the men Sam met who were tall enough to make any real difference, as tall as Kevin, were bean poles, delicate-seeming despite their height. Kevin was nothing like that-- broad shoulders, wide chest tapering down to trim but solid hips. He exuded confidence and was clearly comfortable with his size.

As they drank their beer and talked, Sam could feel Kevin drawing him out. Sam wasn't sure what to talk about, considering that demon hunting was clearly out, and he really didn't know enough about college basketball to make any kind of coherent conversation. They discovered a common interest in Japanese films, and, as the bar grew louder around them, Sam moved in closer so that he could hear Kevin through the din.

Suddenly, Sam felt movement against his inner thigh, and he realized that, as they both moved in closer to the table, their legs had become nearly entwined, Kevin's knee in between his, his in between Kevin's. Sam's breath caught, and he looked down at the table, trying not to read too much into this commingling of limbs. Only so much room under the little table, after all. Short space and long limbs--an inevitable collision.

Still, that touch, a solid knee against his inner thighs, felt intimate, and Sam had the nervous suspicion that there was a blush on his face. Kevin's knee moved side to side a little between his, the motion small but purposeful, and Sam snapped his head up to see Kevin's confident smile, his eyebrow raised in question.

"You want another beer?"

"No, ah." Sam had to clear his throat. "I'm good."

"Yeah? Listen--" Kevin cleared his throat, and the conversation suddenly felt different, heavier. "You want to get out of here? I'm staying in the motel next door."

And, holy crap, Sam had considered this before, but he'd never felt himself so close to acting on it. He tried to think of a reason to say no. A glance at the pool table told him that Dean was fine, flirting and bullshitting being among his more developed talents. This guy, Kevin, was far away from being a threat. He clearly wasn't looking for a lifelong romance, just a little fun, and there were no rings on either of their fingers. Sam's cock pressed up against the seam of his pants, straining to get closer to the wide knee moving between Sam's thighs, which was already a major improvement over the last time he'd tried to get laid.

He'd hit it off with a girl, and she was nothing like Jess--short, dark-haired, small-breasted--but then she'd gone to shower after they moved to the bedroom of her apartment, and the softness of the bed under him, the sound of the shower, waiting for her--it was all too familiar. Sweat had broken out on Sam's forehead, and it felt warm like blood.

He'd tried to pull himself together when she walked out of the bathroom, olive skin rosy and glistening with water, but he'd been unable to get hard. He'd left her apartment, feeling a little sick and a lot embarrassed, and walked the three miles back to the motel room.

This time, at least, if it didn't work out his walk of shame would be a lot shorter--just across the parking lot.

"Sam?" Kevin asked, interrupting Sam's mental meanderings.

"Yeah." Sam grinned across the table. "Yeah, that'd be great. Just give me a minute to let my brother know I'm leaving."

Kevin's eyes lit up at Sam's acceptance. "I'll meet you outside."

Sam walked over to the pool table and waited until his brother finished taking a shot. "Hey, man."

"What's up? You setting up a meeting of the freakishly tall society over there or what?"

"I'm just gonna get out of here for a while. Get some fresh air."

"Yeah?" Dean's word was weighted with a lot more, but Sam ignored the unspoken questions.

"You planning on being here for a while?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll give you a call if you're not back when I'm ready to leave."

"Cool." Sam turned and left before Dean had time for any more probing glances.

True to his word, Kevin was waiting outside, and he started walking toward the motel as soon as Sam drew up even to him. The place looked a lot nicer than the motels he and Dean usually stayed in, but once they walked through the door to Kevin's room Sam didn't have any time to examine the décor. Kevin moved in front of him, held his shoulders with large hands and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam had to tilt his head up as they kissed, and he had never done that before, not with his feet on the ground. God, it was strange, and as he let his mouth open, let Kevin's tongue inside, even that felt larger than any girl's tongue ever had.

Kevin pulled away from the kiss long enough to take a gasping breath. "Mmmm," he breathed out, bending down to press another, lighter kiss to Sam's mouth. "What do you like?"

"What?" Through a haze of arousal, Sam felt unbalanced, off-center. He knew the mating dance of high school and college girls, had observed if not participated in Dean's casual flings in more cities than he could easily remember, but he had no real idea of how things were expected to work with another guy when neither of them was hammered enough to make it easy.

Kevin pressed a warm hand to the side of Sam's face and asked again, gently. "What do you want to do?"

"Hey, you know, whatever you want." Sam cringed internally as soon as the words were out of his mouth, hoping that "whatever" didn't turn out to be something he wasn't at all prepared for.

Kevin smiled kindly, and Sam had the feeling that Kevin knew exactly how out of his depth Sam felt. "I want to suck you off."

Sam relaxed at that, muscles in his back that had gone tense loosening. At the same time, his cock hardened further at the thought of that tongue on him, and he felt a blush creep across his cheeks. "Yeah," he whispered, nodding his head. "Fuck, yeah."

Kevin reached out and grabbed his belt, using it to pull him in closer for another kiss. Sam bent his head back and let Kevin in deeper, their teeth clicking together, lips sealed tightly, and when Sam finally pulled away he felt a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen. Using his grip on Sam's belt, Kevin turned him and pushed him back a couple of steps until the foot of the bed was at his back.

Kevin swiftly unbuckled Sam's belt, then unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. Sam crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his shirts off together, wanting to get the hot layers of fabric off of his flushing skin. Once his own shirts were off, Sam reached out, tugged Kevin's shirt loose from his pants and pushed it upwards while Kevin undid his own pants.

Sam swallowed a little thickly at the prospect of, holy shit, another man naked, not in a locker room, not in a dorm room. Naked, here, in a hotel room together. This is no time to wimp out, he told himself. Kevin's chest felt warm and solid under his hands. Hard, where he was used to soft, but also reassuring in the strength it promised.

Kevin pulled his boxers down, and Sam couldn't help letting his gaze sweep down the man's body. Like the rest of him, Kevin's cock was longer and thicker than Sam's, half-hard and pink at the tip. Without consciously intending to, Sam let his hands trail down from Kevin's chest to his hips and then slid one hand over to trace along the length of Kevin's cock, which hardened further under his touch.

"Oh, Jesus," Kevin swore shakily, hastily pulling his own shirt the rest of the way off. They both kicked out of their pants and shoes, and then Kevin put his hands on Sam's chest, running his hands over his nipples, down along his abs. God, huge fucking hands, covering so much more skin than a woman's hands could touch at once. Then he moved both hands to Sam's shoulders and shoved, sending Sam to the mattress.

Sam pulled his feet up onto the edge of the bed and pushed himself backwards until his head hit the pillows at the top of the bed. Kevin crawled in over him, erect cock bobbing against his stomach. When he got halfway up the bed, Kevin settled himself on his knees, his ass over Sam's legs, and wrapped his hand around Sam's cock. His hand almost fully engulfed Sam's length, and Sam felt arousal flash through him, along with the sudden fear that he would come too fast, too soon, just from this touch.

As if sensing how close Sam was to the edge, Kevin pulled back, ran his hands over Sam's thighs. His strong thumbs massaged Sam's inner thighs, and the touch reminded him of that knee between his, of his first flickers of desire in the bar. He reached up toward Kevin's chest, wanting to touch back, wanting to reciprocate, but Kevin caught his hand and laid it back on the bed.

"Relax, just let me make you feel good." His voice, deep and resonant, deeper now than before, vibrated through Sam's body.

"But I should--" It didn't feel right, just being done to. He'd always taken care to be a good lover, making sure his partner was having a good time.

"Shhhh," Kevin hushed him with a finger to Sam's mouth, and Sam let himself go, let himself give in to the man looming over him, to the pleasure building inside him.

Kevin bent over Sam again, and Sam felt the light warmth of his breath on his cock a moment before Kevin took him inside his mouth. "Oooh," Sam moaned. "Fuck. Oh. Fuck." It'd been such a long time, and the back of Kevin's throat felt warm and snug and perfect around the head of his cock. Kevin moved back, sweeping his tongue along the underside of Sam's shaft, working his lips on the head, and then swallowing the length again.

Above himself, beyond his own rough breathing, Sam could hear Kevin moaning in pleasure. God, he could feel the vibrations, and when he looked down he could see that Kevin had one hand wrapped around his own cock while he sucked Sam off. He'd never seen another man erect, close to coming, outside of a porno, and he never would have expected it to be so hot, so fucking right.

Kevin moved his mouth up and down Sam's length slowly, too slowly, keeping him right on the edge, and Sam sobbed out, "Faster, fuck, please, faster." Kevin's rhythm speeded up and Sam pushed his hips up off the bed, meeting the cadence of Kevin's mouth, pushing himself deeper into that wonderful heat, until he knew, until he felt his breath catching in his chest, felt his thoughts spinning away, almost ready to shatter.

"I'm gonna--I'm gonna come," he managed.

The warmth of Kevin's mouth left him, but the snug grasp of his hand was enough, more than enough, and he came, felt his own warm come splatter on his chest, felt his whole body go lax, sweet exhaustion pulling him deeper into the mattress. Beyond the slowing beat of his own heart in his ears, he could hear Kevin's breaths roughening, speeding up, and then another warm splatter hit his stomach, followed by the nearly overwhelming weight of Kevin's chest on his.

Kevin's body felt warm, insulated him against the chill of dissipating sweat, and Sam found enough strength to loop an arm up over Kevin's back. He couldn't stay, he knew that, but he could relax for a while, holding onto this comfort and warmth. Here, in these arms that were larger than his, he didn't have to be strong, and that felt better than he could have ever imagined.


End file.
